Delicate
by Ash Gray Kitsune
Summary: -set after the end of the series- It's hard to face each day alone. Kurama knows that all too well, and so he hides behind his roses and thorns and false smiles. But life in the human world has its surprises too. KxOC, KxH. Yaoi-centric, rating will go up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho; otherwise yaoi would be canon.**

_Delicate_

~monday afternoon~

"Homework is not an option, Kurama. My bed is sending out serious nap waves. I can't help myself." It was hard to believe that it had been nearly nine years since he'd met the smartmouthed Spirit Detective; today was a perfect example. It might have only been a few months after Yusuke had upset his little heist with Hiei and that atrocious ogre, and shared his life energy with Kurama in order to save the kitsune's human mother. To that end, Kurama still felt, deep down, that he owed the younger man an enormous debt...but unfortunately, that debt did _not_ extend to allowing him to skip his homework, yet again. Kurama stood up from the detective's bed as Yusuke plopped down, stretching out in his trademarked 'slacker' pose.

"Yusuke, you do realize that I've been taking time away from my business in order to tutor you, correct?" There. Guilt the little bastard into doing his work as Kurama assumed a stern, vaguely angry expression. It was amazing how just hinting that his time was being wasted made most people shut up and get on with what they were supposed to be doing. He blessed Genkai a thousand times over for teaching him that particular trick, and reminded himself that she liked lilacs; if anyone deserved a winter bouquet, it was the master spiritualist. Green eyes glittered a little as the young man squirmed under his glare, and finally Yusuke sat up on his bed, apologetic.

"Alright, alright...how about this? We go down to the shop, you get caught up on your orders and I'll study in your office. That way, if I get too bogged down, I can water the plants or somethin'. That okay?" He grinned placatingly, hands up in a gesture of goodwill. Kurama pretended to muse over it, looking for any loopholes or other ways that Yusuke might use to get out of the arrangement before his evening release. Not that Yusuke wouldn't make sure that he was paid back, oh no. For all his faults, the boy...young man, was far more honest then most everyone his age, and more than a few older than him. No, Kurama wasn't worried about that, but he really did not relish Keiko's disappointment if Yusuke didn't make it into the police academy this time around. The poor girl had to wait on a wedding long enough; there was no point in seeing her suffer through her lazy fiance's lack of ambition too. Seeing nothing that could either concern him nor upset him, he nodded, and smiled warmly.

"Very well, Yusuke. And if you need me, you can simply ask. This way, we both get work done. I'll go down and get the car. Would you do me a favor and leave Hiei a note on your desk? He knows about your tutoring, and as he is supposed to visit this evening, I would appreciate it if he wasn't left waiting." Yusuke paused a little as he gathered up his school books, book bag in one hand. He'd grown quite a bit taller, but he was no less handsome, most of the baby fat that had lurked in his face long since gone. He had his father's rakish smile and powerful build, and no few girls had been throwing themselves at him since his return from Demon world. Those mischievious brown eyes held a touch of concern at they turned upwards to Kurama, though.

"Okay...but Kurama, he can just track our energy patterns like he usually does, can't he?"

"Normally, yes. However, Genkai called me yesterday with news that Hiei, while as always in good health, received an injury to his Jagen eye that makes it difficult for him to read energy patterns. He's on leave for a few months, and for some reason, he chooses to come visit us." Yusuke huffed a little and smirked, shoving his feet in his sneakers as he hoisted his bookbag, his height just barely topping Kurama's for the first time in their friendship. It was a little strange to behold, but the kitsune just smiled wistfully, thinking back to a time when they were all just a little younger...he shook his head to dislodge the old memories.

"He's just anxious about Yukina. You know how much he hates Kuwabara and humans in general, doubly so whenever they and Yukina cross paths. That and I think he's got a thing for older women, if his relationships with the old bat and Mukuro are any indication." Kurama rolled his eyes and held open the door, tossing the hastily written note he'd ended up writing onto the desk.

"Doubtful." He replied, following the detective out to his small car. "Hiei is simply a person who, having had little respect for his abilities in the past, treasures those who respect him now. Genkai helped to make him stronger, and has never once been afraid of him for it. Mukuro also aided him in that regard, and understands him on a level that I think even he doesn't quite yet comprehend. Even Hiei needs a little TLC, Yusuke." He started the car, and before long they were motoring out to the small flower shop that Kurama had opened shortly after he had returned to the human realm for good. He noticed that Yusuke had quieted for a change; staring out the window at the world passing them by as the kitsune drove. Snow had started falling this morning, and now there was a light, pretty frosting over the city; a delicate reminder that winter was in control. Soon enough, though, he was pulling into the tiny parking lot, and heaved a sigh at the mass of customers inside. Oh, joy. He hoped that poor Keiko wasn't too overwhelmed; Yukina was usually his helper on the days he tutored, but the ice maiden had asked for a day off to go out shopping with Shizuru. He sighed, and glanced at Yusuke.

"I have a request of you, Yusuke. Will you help Keiko while I tend to the arrangements?" At the detective's swift grin, he laughed a little, and forgoing the safety of the car, they both entered the fray, Yusuke making a beeline for a very overwhelmed Keiko at the register. He dropped his bag behind the counter, gave her a swift kiss, and took up a post bagging and boxing the flowers and vases being passed his way. Shaking his head at the mess his store already was, Kurama tied back his hair with a tiny rose vine and headed into the back of the store, where his greenhouse opened invitingly. He sighed a little, then set to work arranging the many long-stemed roses tossed around willy-nilly. Of course he'd forgotten about the onset of Christmas, and New Year's not long behind it. And as always, the neighborhood's annual blind-one-another light displays and holier than thou parties were in dire need of floral arrangements.

"Only in the human world..." He muttered, finally done caring for the lone flower buckets. He turned to his workdesk, and blinked. Standing there, examining an ivy wreath with all the curiosity of a child, was a small figure, dressed head to toe in a black uniform that hugged his wiry body. Impecably polished black boots, a silken white scarf around his neck, and that tell-tale white bandage poking out of his right hand sleeve. And of course, the shock of black hair that defied gravity in all worlds...Kurama felt a smile tug at his lips, a real one, as he held his breath, content to watch Hiei show that rare side of himself, that was a child only half-grown, alone and lost. Of course, the koorime knew exactly what he was doing; Kurama had never doubted that. Hiei did not relinquish control to anyone. In that respect, he and Kurama were identical, though he was far more impressively impulsive than even he would admit. But in this instance...it was that trust that made Kurama pause and wait, patient, even with the hordes outside demanding new and more impressive work of him. Not a one of them, save Keiko and Yusuke, could command his respect more than Hiei.


	2. Chapter 2

_Delicate_

"Impressive work, fox. You are as talented as always." Kurama startled from his thoughts at Hiei's voice, and gave the fire demon a welcoming smile that was a shade sheepish. He picked up a few of his potted plants, and shelved them, taking care where some of his customers had not that the small flowers and herbs were not crushed by the shelf above them.

"You flatter me, Hiei...I'm glad to see you, my friend. Was the journey well?" Hiei smirked, but his red eyes softened as they looked up at Kurama, leaning back against the work table, as he did so. A thick bandage protected his Jagen, and while Hiei did not look inconvenienced by it, Kurama did wonder about how he might have gotten such an injury. It was a hard thing to injure such a thing as that.

"It went well enough. You look like you've been doing rather well yourself. I felt bad for Yusuke's lady, but I hardly know how to help in this sort of situation." Kurama chuckled and took his seat, offering a taller one that usually sat Kuwabara to the koorime. He tossed his long red hair over his shoulder and gathered up a handful of long ivy vines, hands soon quick weaving them into the wire wreath form.

"Well, we've been doing quite well this season; my only competitors started using a 'preservative' that turned out to be mildly poisonous to animals and small children, and soon were run out of business. My only problem has been that I'm a single worker; I may have to start hiring others to help me out with the supply. My first idea was to ask Yukina and Shizuru, since both of them are creative souls, and despite Shizuru's frequent smoking, both are hard workers. Poor Keiko got drafted into being my register girl for today; I hope that Yusuke is helping her out." Hiei finished settling himself on the taller seat and rested his chin in one hand, his elbow on his knee.

"I don't doubt that he is, judging from the general decrease in noise. I can actually hear the idiot over the crowd now without straining." He watched Kurama for a little while, feeling a little...twitchy. He wanted to move, but he didn't want to leave the store just yet...as Kurama stood up to stretch and take the wreath up front, he realized what it was. He wanted to _help, _not just sit there like a bump. Granted, the humans wouldn't recognize his military standing in the Demon world's army, but he could still command some respect from them even if they were clueless. "Kurama, let me take that up front for you. That way, I can check on Yusuke, and you can continue your work." Kurama looked at him a little strangely, but smiled warmly, handing him the large creation.

"Alright. I will admit, it helps to have someone help, not just sit upstairs and bemoan the fact that he has to do homework. Thank you, very much." Hiei snorted, and carrying the wreath carefully, he sidled through the greenhouse doors and glanced around. The store had emptied to no more than a couple of customers, and he spied a place on the back wall, where a paltry few others hung precariously. He hung it on one of the stouter hooks, and crossed his arms, stalking silently up to the counter, where Keiko was being fanned by a worried looking Yusuke.

"Need help, Yusuke?" He glanced up, and his eyes widened, before a quick grin flitted across his face. Hiei was a little surprised to see how much the boy had grown, but, he reasoned, given his lineage, Yusuke probably had quite a lot more time than most to grow, and more to grow into. Keiko too had grown up, and Hiei felt a little disconcerted. He'd forgotten how quickly humans aged; and how sharp that contrast was to demons.

"Actually, yeah, I kinda do. Would you mind getting a cup of water from Kurama's office? Poor Keiko's about dead over here." Hiei snorted a little, but slipped into the fox's office, smiling slightly at the faint air of disuse. Clearly he had been busy, if his office space was getting dusty and disorganized. He turned to the small fridge, however, and pulled out a water bottle, then tossed it at Yusuke on his way back into the greenhouse. Just as he had slipped inside, however, he caught sight of a tall man, gray eyes, short black hair, dressed warmly in a long coat, stepping into the store with a familiarity that spoke volumes. He immediately went to the counter, and after a quick word with Yusuke, started towards the greenhouse, his step purposeful. Hiei drew back and returned to his seat, when the doors opened and as Kurama looked up, his eyes lit up with joy and he dropped his tools, running to the man.

"Koichi!"

"Shuichi! You're hard at work as ever, I see!" The man laughed, scooping Kurama up in a hug that ended in a long kiss, one of which Hiei adverted his eyes, suddenly uncomfortable. He'd known, of course, that Kurama prefered the same sex, and he had never had a problem with that...until now. iOf course, you recall the time after Kurama's return, that night.../i He resolutely shut his mind to that, causing a faint pain to stab through his Jagen. It was none of his business what Kurama did with his life now, not after they had both agreed that it was wiser to part ways...But...there was something familiar about the man...something that Hiei couldn't put his finger on. He wished that his Jagen was workable; without it, he was incapable of even reading auras. He pushed ithat/i aside too; it didn't work right now, and he just had to get used to it for the time being. Besides, he had other reasons to be alert; Kurama was asking him a question.

"Hiei, this is my boyfriend, Koichi. Koichi, this is a very old friend of mine, Hiei, freshly back from military duty." Hiei hopped back down to shake the man's hand, bowing over it as he'd been taught. He was surprised to see the man return the sentiment in kind, and surveyed him, knowing he was being scrutinized in return. He was taller than Kurama, but only by an inch or two, with a ruggedly handsome face and olive skin, a hint of stubble on his jaw, one arm wrapped carefully around the kitsune. Hiei made up his mind, then, to at least be civil to the man; clearly he was good to Kurama.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Now, Ku-" At Kurama's swift frown, he changed the name. "-Shuichi, I believe the last time I visited, you promised, alongside Yusuke and the oaf, to host a small party and if I recall the term, 'get me completely knockered'. If you'd like, we can go ahead with the plan, and make it a party for the holidays as well." He smiled at Kurama's surprise that he remembered that promise, made when Yusuke and Kuwabara were _very_ drunk and Kurama pleasantly tipsy. He mused for a moment, when Koichi's voice caught their attention.

"Well, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Shuichi, I can cook for the party if you and your friends will do the organization; I've really nothing to do this time of year." Kurama looked happy at that, and he nodded, kissing the man again with obvious ferver. Hiei smiled a little, his red eyes softening as they always did when the fox did something that tugged at his heart-strings. _If nothing else comes of this party, may Kurama be happy...even if I could not make him so._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho; otherwise yaoi would be canon.**

_Delicate_

~thursday morning~

"You have the right to swing first. However, if you choose to swing first, any move you make can and will be used as an excuse to beat the shit out of you. You have the right to have a doctor and a priest present. If you cannot afford a doctor or are not presently attending a church of your choice, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand what I just told you, asshole?" Yusuke looked pleased as the thugs before him worked to puzzle out the threat, then gave it up and ran at him with a roar. Kurama sighed and rubbed his temple, glancing over at Yukina and Keiko as fists began to fly.  
"Does this happen every time he's allowed out of the house?" Keiko sighed too, and patted his shoulder, her long skirts whipping a little in the cold wind as she tugged her hood a little more closed. Yukina was happy in her element, though, playing with the snow crystals that landed on her exposed hands and face.  
"More than you know, Kurama. Look at it this way, though. Now we're free to wander to our heart's content. So, let's go meet up with Kazuma and Genkai. Yusuke can find us easily enough. And if he can't, he's got a cell phone." She sounded confident, and Kurama had to admit, Yusuke probably was looking for a fight just to get out of shopping. Both parties satisfied, Kurama and the girls worked their way down to the group's favorite cafe, and the reason why appeared right as Kurama closed the door against the chilly breeze. Arms full of hot drinks, Koichi gave Kurama a warm kiss, then set about to serving everyone at the table, which was considerably more crowded than normal. Kuwabara and Genkai were there of course, and squished between them sat an annoyed Hiei, dressed in a black shirt and jeans, while Botan and Shizuru cuddled in the corner closest to the heater. Keiko passed Yukina her purse for Kuwabara to safeguard, then pulled out a chair for Kurama.  
"It's good to see the gang here. Where's Yusuke?" Koichi asked, settling in a chair just behind Kurama's and working the hand not clasping a cup of coffee through the redhead's knotted shoulders, causing the kitsune to groan softly and relax. Keiko giggled at the sight of Kurama's eyes half-closed and shook her head, sipping her cappucino.  
"He's in another fight. He decided to take on a few knuckleheads rather than shop with us. What about you, Koichi? Where's most of your staff?"  
"Well, the girls needed a day off, so given that you lot are the largest gathering I get all day, I figured that I could handle anything that came up. And I was right. Well, tell Yusuke when he gets here that he can come up and get his coffee." He turned to Kurama and kissed his cheek, nuzzling him gently. "I'm sorry, beautiful, I need to get caught up on that most dreaded of all chores." Kurama sighed a little and laughed gently, turning to nip the curve of his jaw.  
"What's that? Laundry?"  
"No, you imp! My dishes. Adieu, my dears. Just come up to the counter for any refills." He waved a good bye and headed to the back of the store, as Kurama set his chair back and settled himself, glaring Kuwabara down when he tried to pull a lost-puppy act. Genkai smiled at the exchange, and relished the feeling of being surrounded by a family...disfunctional as it might be.  
"So, kids, what's the plan for Christmas? I already know that Hiei will be at my place; any of the rest of you brats wanna join us?" Shizuru quirked an eyebrown and mused over the suggestion, finally surfacing from nibbling on Botan's neck all day long.  
"That's not a bad idea. We can all take a week off, go up there and enjoy just relaxing for a while. Genkai certainly has more than enough crap to entertain even Yusuke, and it'd be a great romantic retreat..." She smirked at that, as Yukina, Kurama, Botan, and Keiko all blushed heavily. Hiei finished his hot chocolate, and cleared his throat slightly. As all eyes turned to him, he took a breath.  
"You will have to explain a few things to me, over the course of this, but as for preparation, if everyone would like to begin packing things such as decorations and bedding, I can transport that quicker than a car, and as I am not bound by any time restraints, can do so throughout the course of the next week with no problems. That way, all of you can synchronize your schedules with fewer problems, and no one has to worry about forgetting anything, as I can run back to get it." He settled back in his chair, feeling uncommonly flushed as everyone looked absolutely surprised that he'd even suggested anything. It was Kurama who broke the silence, and the smile that Hiei was given warmed him to the core, soothing his flush and making him sit up just a little bit straighter.  
"I think that is a wonderful idea, Hiei, and thank you so much for offering your aid. If you'd like, you can come over to my place tonight, and we can get you a spare phone so that you have a way to contact us without any problems in regards to the packing...and if you get bored and want to swing by. How does that sound?" Hiei nodded, and everyone else cheered, Kuwabara even going so far as to offer Hiei one of his closely guarded cookies.  
"That's pretty cool of ya, Hiei. I'm kinda glad you went into the military in Demon world; you've really changed for the better. Course, so have all of us, come to think of it...except Urameshi. He's still a moron." Hiei had to grin at that, and munching on his cookie, he swirled the dregs of the chocolate, musing.  
"Well, Mukuro taught all of us a lot about ourselves...and a lot about who we wanted to become. I can say for sure that her guidance has helped all of us become better beings, those of us who were willing to change. Our King has also done well; he was one of Raizen's old friends, and shares many of the same values as both Raizen and the First King. Things are becoming better for all demons, now that the military is no longer mandatory and actually a good career. There are still a great many things lacking, but they aren't nearly as worrisome as they were before." He leaned back a little, and with a small smile towards Kurama, nodded to the door. "Speaking of things lacking, daylight's becoming scarce, fox. We might want to all head out before it gets too dark and the morons aside from Yusuke come out to play."

Synopsis: Yusuke Urameshi. Asshole Magnet.

And to my reviewers!

Echo Uchiha - Thank you!

Lamenting Fox - Really? I'm ecstatic that you like it so much! Thank you!

Charlie - XD Wonderful! One of my biggest inspirations was the characters themselves, and how well they translate to a written form with their personalities almost completely intact...and still capable of evolving and aging.

Tessa - Lucky you! I have five more chapters ready!

Aubri K - And here's the first update!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I no own Yu Yu Hakusho. I po'.**

_Delicate_

~a week later~

"Hey, Kurama! Do you remember when Pluto was a planet? Yeah, those were the days...So, how's Hiei working out with his delivery service?" Yusuke called from the door, dropping his bag behind the counter and setting up the register for the day. He heard a faint grumble from the office, and curious, he peeked in the doorway. The redhead looked...well, he looked like hell. He was busy sorting orders, so he didn't notice Yusuke right off the bat, giving the younger man a chance to size up his condition. He was pale and very tired, large, dark circles under his dulled green eyes. His hair wasn't bushy and bright, but lank and thin, kept back only by the dead little rose. His clothing was just as dirty, and as he looked closer, Yusuke thought he spied a bruise under the high collar protecting the kitsune's throat. He swallowed and closed his eyes, suddenly sick to his stomach. If it was Koichi doing this to him...and it had to be; the only other people Kurama trusted so deeply were himself, Keiko, Genkai, and Hiei. Yusuke _knew_ that, and he knew better than most that Kurama would never allow another to harm him in any way...  
He had to say something. He knew that even if Kurama was pissed, he'd listen.  
"Hey...Kurama?" The kitsune jumped, frightened, and Yusuke had to leap back to avoid the long rose whip's path to bisect him. As the whip disappeared, Yusuke eased his way back into the office, his hands up where Kurama could see him. He wasn't surprised to find the fox panting, his eyes tightly closed, hands in fists. "Hey...I am really, really sorry. I did not mean to scare you, man..."  
"It's alright, Yusuke." He collapsed back into his chair, and with a shuddering gasp, started to cry. "Oh god, Yusuke...you see what he's done to me?" He whispered, his hands covering his face, voice muffled as he bent over, body shaking. Yusuke carefully walked over to him, kneeling down on both knees to wrap his arms gently around Kurama's upper body. His shirt shifted away from his neck, revealing a large handprint, darkening to a sick brown, and as Yusuke drew close, pulling the kitsune into a hug, he could smell the dried blood, and felt his stomach rise a little. It wasn't the smell, per se...it was the fact that it was clinging to his friend.  
"I do, Kurama, and while I'm confused as to how the hell he got away with it, I..."  
"He's a lying, cheating bastard without a fucking soul...and he was a fucking psychic, just like Genkai's old students..." Kurama pushed back his long sleeves, and Yusuke felt sick as he surveyed the long welts and punctures that wrapped his arms.  
"He tied you up with your own rose whip..."  
"Yes...God, Yusuke, if he finds out that you know..."  
"We'll take care of him. Believe me, when Hiei finds out..."  
"NO! No, Yusuke, Hiei can never know! He'll...he'll get hurt just like me! Just...don't you dare tell him!"  
"Okay, okay! But you still are going to have to deal with this, Kurama. If he did this to you...over what? A kink?" Kurama shook his head violently, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. "Stop that! You're already hurt enough, ya dope. Alright then...what was it? Anger? Boredom? Jealousy?" Kurama had been shaking his head, but at that word, he paused, and Yusuke felt his stomach do flip-flops. "He's jealous of Hiei. And us. We're in the way." The way that Kurama shook, his whole body trembling like a leaf, made Yusuke hug him again, gentler this time. "Alright. I'm taking you up to Genkai's early; thankfully, if he's that powerful, he clearly hasn't come though her place for any sort of training. He'll have either come from overseas or from the backwaters, and so you're safe up there. And while I won't tell Hiei...I think you should. You owe him that much, Kurama...especially after the last time." He felt the kitsune draw away from him, and he let him go, keeping one hand on the arm of the chair while he reached for the box of tissues, bringing it over for Kurama to use.  
"I know..." He whispered softly, his voice rough and hoarse, likely from the crying and whatever screaming he may have done the night before. "I just...I'm scared, Yusuke. I'm powerful...but he's even more so. He's your level, at the least."  
"Which means he has enough control to keep himself under wraps. Otherwise, he wouldn't be alive. I, on the other hand can tap my powers without interference. Tell you what. Promise me you'll tell Hiei, and I promise that I'll contact Spirit world to take care of this. It's as much in their benefit as ours to get rid of this son of a bitch. Now...let's get you out of here. I'll call Shizuru and Yukina to come run the store, and have Kuwabara watch outside for any hoodlums. That sound good?" He thought it over for a bit, then nodded, his body still shaking a little.  
"Yes. Maybe...Keiko too? That way everyone's in one location?"  
"Good idea. Why don't you rest for a bit, and I'll call everyone. In fact, I'll call Hiei too and tell him to pick up your pack of things from your house; that way, everything's how it should be." Kurama smiled a bit, and nodded, drifting off a little as he tentatively explored the night before. It had started badly enough...he and Koichi had had fights before and fairly bad ones at that. He had gotten fed up and had stalked off back to his home, telling the man that he'd be back when Koichi had grown up a little, and maybe he might want to consider stopping his little tryst with the slutty shopgirl that was always hanging off of him. Hiei was a friend, nothing more, and while Kurama would, from time to time, look at the koorime and feel a pang of sadness at what they'd lost, he also would take heart in Hiei's simplicity. Hiei missed him, yes, but he was not going to try anything just because Kurama was dating someone else. They were happy merely being friends, and enjoying the comfort that being who and what they were brought them. Koichi...did not understand that, and Kurama had already been fed up with his little affair.  
Looking back, now that he was safe, and going towards further safety, he should have known that 'friendship' and 'family' were foreign concepts to a man with neither. He felt ill as he thought about the way Koichi had called his relationship with his mother 'quaint', and wondered if he could have stopped this a year ago, when the first warning bells tolled. Well, wondering never helped matters, and so he turned resolutely back, and winced as he remembered being grabbed, and dragged back into Koichi's house. He had been thrown inside, and as the man locked the front door, Kurama readied a rose whip, striking as Koichi turned. He'd expected blood, of course, and no little amount of it. He had not counted on Koichi catching the vine, ripping it of his hands like a child's plaything. He had run, trying to get some distance in order to try again, when a speed greater than his caught him, bound in his own rose whip. Koichi, his powers now evident, had dragged him into the bedroom, and once there...He shuddered suddenly, eyes wet again, and only because of the gentle hand on his shoulder did he realize that Hiei, not Yusuke, was talking to him, his voice soft.  
"-...ama? Kurama? We need to get you out of here. Yusuke went to go take care of that bastard with the Spirit world's special forces, but he's trying to get to you. Can you walk?" He shook his head, slowly, and Hiei, clever, strong Hiei, suppressed a tiny smile. "Alright. I'm going to carry you straight to Genkai. Pu will follow with the girls and Kuwabara, as well as all of our luggage." He turned around, and drawing Kurama's arms around his neck, he leaned forward. "Hold on to me, Kurama." The kitsune gladly followed the order, and soon he was lulled to sleep by the song of the wind, and the warmth emanating from the koorime cradling him.

**...I'm mean to Kurama...I just now realized that. And it's gonna get so much worse from here on, poor thing. A little cliched, I suppose...but hell, it's HieixKurama. It's always a little dramatic with those two, ne? Still, my very first OTP deserves a little love, and they'll get that, I do believe...kekeke...As always, thank you, all of you! Reviewers make reality a hell of a lot easier to deal with!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own my favoritest anime of all time. *sigh***

_Delicate_

~friday morning~

"...Keiko, I have not yet even begun to procrastinate...Besides, Kurama needs me!..."  
"...He's not gonna die...Dieing is for people who have morals..."  
"Hush, all of you. The boy will die if he doesn't get any rest. Everyone but Hiei and Yukina, out!" The voices faded into the distance, leaving only the soft sound of fabric rustling in a steady, almost silent rhythm, mixing perfectly with the sound of a long blade being sharpened, very close to him...Kurama's eyes opened for a moment, and soft red orbs hovered above his, a gentle smile soothing any reproach he might have had for himself. Hiei touched his cheek, then leaned down, his voice just as soft as the others had been loud.  
"Just remember, kireikitsune, hearts are too delicate to be worn on sleeves. Please don't let yours get torn to shreds again..." His voice faded as Kurama's eyes closed, and he welcomed the strange oblivion that was sleep not brought by his plants, shying away from the feelings that little phrase had awakened...and the sorrow, too.

~friday afternoon~

Hiei had taken to Genkai from the moment they'd met. She was wise, viciously sarcastic, and compassionate; all traits he'd grown to respect, and later on, enjoy employing against his recruits. Most of his visiting in the past several years had been mostly with Genkai, and it was refreshing to reminisce, as he and the master shared a cup of hot tea while the children ran and screamed their fool heads off, a wild snowball fight aided and abetted by the demons visiting Genkai for the holidays. They were going to be joined by Jin, Touya, Chu, and the others, and it was obvious that even if Yusuke's team was tanked and losing, they were having too much fun to care. Genkai snorted at the idiots, then turned her sights on the koorime, smiling a bit.  
"It's good to have you back, Hiei." He smiled too, and offered her more tea.  
"It's good to be back, Genkai. I wish it were under better circumstances, but nonetheless, I'm glad to be here. It's...nice to be away from constant patrol. I still find myself surprised to wake up in the morning and not feel as though I should be on duty. Granted, I still very much enjoy my job, but..."  
"It's a pleasant change of scenary." He chuckled, and nodded, eyes watching over his twin as she was taken down, albeit gently, by Kuwabara. "You know, that still confuses me. You hate Kuwabara, and yet you're letting him get away with that?" Hiei glanced at her, smiling still.  
"I don't hate the man. In fact, I admire him and like him a great deal. I just think he's a moron. However...he's a moron with a heart of gold, and that heart fuels his strength, just as it should. Having watched him lay down his life to protect and empower his friends...I know that he would do the same for her. More, I believe, because he loves her so much. I'm just waiting for him to ask my permission so that I can threaten him with death." Genkai laughed hard at that, slapping her knee and grinning at the koorime.  
"A demon after my own heart! Alright then, mister monstrous-older-brother...what will we do about Kurama?" Her mirth faded, and she looked worried, and tired...and immeasurably old. Hiei sighed softly, and set his cup down, steepling his fingers and resting his brow on them.  
"We be patient, and allow him time to heal. It's only been a day since Yusuke discovered him; he's hardly had any time to heal and take stock of his surroundings. Once he's back on his feet, we work on building his heart and confidence back up. He will be alright...but only if we are cautious and understanding. We still don't know the full extent of what he was concious for, but given the evidence on...and in his body..." Hiei's lip curled in disgust and anger, and he fought the urge to murder the bastard. Again. "I think it's safe to say he was concious for most of it. That the rose died is proof; any plant connected to him stays alive unless he's hurt enough that his body sucks up the energy in the plants like a syphon. That's why dried roses and seeds kept falling from his hair when we examined and treated him. If we're patient enough, and open enough, he will trust again. If we are not...he will be lost to us. Forever."

~friday night~

Kurama groaned softly, bleary green eyes opening to a soft darkness. He felt _terrible_...enough that he wondered what he'd been sick with to feel this bad...He tried to sit up, and found that his arms were far too weak, and on top of that, they stung, as though they were cut to pieces. As he fought to remain balanced, his chest and back stung too, and a deep pain shot through his abdomen. He hissed, and found a warm chest against his back, much smaller than his, gently propping him up to where he could sit on his own. The dark form came to sit facing next to him, a small cup in his hands.  
"It's good to see you awake, Kurama..." Came Hiei's voice, and he handed the fox the cup, tucking a strand of hair behind one slightly pointed ear. "We were all getting rather worried about you."  
"Worried." The flat, dead quality of his voice bothered Hiei, and he cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowed slightly as he gauged his next few words. He looked like hell; his eyes had blackened so much that he looked more like a tanuki than a fox. His hair had been washed; Keiko and Yukina had spent a good hour brushing and braiding the long crimson locks. But the rest of him...Genkai had paled when he, Yukina and she had stripped Kurama to the skin. Yukina couldn't finish treating him; she'd run to Kuwabara, and Hiei himself had spent a good thirty minutes emptying his stomach after they'd finished their work. Kurama's body had been laced with welts and cuts, and nearer to his lower back and loins...thankfully, he wasn't too ripped up inside, though he was bruised all to hell, and he likely wouldn't be able to sit up for very long. Hiei sighed, and shook his head.  
"Yes. I know it surprises you, but the rest of us, myself included, do worry about you from time to time."  
"...Why?" Hiei smiled warmly. There. A little bit of life in the kitsune's battered psyche. All he had to do was intrigue Kurama, and that alone would draw him out enough for gentle words to do the rest. He stroked Kurama's cheek gently with just the tips of his fingers, and wondered to himself if there was anyway to stop himself before he fell too far again.  
"Because that comes with the territory of being a friend. And in my case, a former lover, turned friend."  
"Hiei..."  
"Before you say anything, this is my feeling on the subject. I still care about you, and deeply; only that caring kept me from murdering that bastard myself. However...I will not pursue a relationship unless you wish me to. If you do...then I would very much like to try again. And this time..." Hiei caught Kurama's chin, sitting up on his knees to look the kitsune in the eyes, his own deadly serious. "This time, if you want me to stay...then I will stay. It would not be strange that I retire; a few demons already wonder why I stay with the military. Like I said, though...that's up to you. First and foremost, I am your friend." He smiled slightly, and motioned for Kurama to drink, watching as the tired demon sipped slowly at the thick potion. He had withdrawn a little, but not as entirely as he was at first. _He's giving me a chance to prove myself_, Hiei thought, and so he waited, quiet, until Kurama was done. As he took the cup back, his right hand was caught by the kitsune, and he watched as Kurama carefully stroked the bandages, tracing the little scars that laced his knuckles and fingers. He smiled, and stroked the palm of Kurama's hand, eliciting a tiny gasp, and a small shiver. "Is that too much?"  
"No..." Kurama whispered, his eyes soft and shadowed as they met Hiei's. "It's...just right."

**No worries, this will not follow the usual 'Omg, I got raped, I needs you, takes me now!' format of certain fics I've read. EVOLUTION OF TEH KURAMA. And teh Hiei. Yesh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:...Do I need to repeat this?**

_Delicate_

~a week later, saturday morning~

Kurama surveyed his bandages with interest, studying the handiwork of the ice maiden currently cooking before him.  
"You really do a wonderful job, Yukina." She looked up in confusion, but smiled when he wiggled his fingers and made a face.  
"I did the best I could, Kurama. I'm just glad you're feeling better; we were all so worried about you, Hiei and Yusuke especially."  
"Well, I certainly can't blame them. I was the first person to really respect either of them, I suppose...and they were the first really true friends that I could place my trust in...and know that if nothing else, that trust would not be betrayed. It was...wonderfully refreshing, and infinitely more healthy for me than even I had realized. For the first time in my long, long life...I was free. Free because, no matter what, I had friends that would stand by me." He smiled down at his hands, and crossed his arms gingerly. "And I owe them a huge apology. Speaking of the boneheads, where is everyone?" Yukina giggled lightly, and pointed out to the front hall, where Kurama could just make out a few figures and distant voices.  
"They were getting bored with things, so Genkai decided to stage a mini-tournament triathelon. First round is the performance games, second is a game of tag, and the third is round robin-style fighting until everyone's exhausted. I think they're still on round one. Would you like to go watch? I'm actually making snacks to go to the stands." Kurama smiled and nodded, carefully, painfully standing up. It wasn't hard to walk, but he would need the support of either another body or a post if he wanted to make it to the stands vertical. As if he'd been summoned, suddenly Hiei was there, his arms carefully tight around Kurama's torso. Sooner than he expected, he was walking across the fighting floor, and everyone had paused in their endevours to give him a little extra room to manuveor. Genkai, Kuwabara, and Jin came over, and with Hiei, they got him settled into a chair, cushioned with a few pillows offered up by the girls. He groused a little, and glared at all of them with a quirked eyebrow.  
"I'm not an old woman, you know." Grins sprouted all around, and Hiei rolled his eyes, playfully tousling Kurama's hair.  
"Hush up, kitsune. You know full well that neither of us could have done all of that alone. Now, sit still and behave yourself." Kurama blinked up at him innocently.  
"I always behave, Hiei. You of all people know _that_!"  
"If you say so, fox-boy." Jin laughed raucously and leapt down from the stands, motioning for all the fighters to gather around.  
"Well then, Ah believe it's taim fer a reel showdown, right fellas?"  
"Then mebbe we ought ta get on wit' it, me lads!"  
"Let's get to work!" The fighters shared backslaps and grins, and set to work, creatively figuring out new and more impressive ways to both trash the place and have fun as they sang, punched, and guessed their way to the second round. Hiei seated himself on the arm of the chair, and leaned down to talk to Kurama for the short time they had left together.  
"You know, now Genkai is going to bill the King with exact damages. And my pay is going to get docked to pay for it." Kurama chuckled softly, and raised one delicate eyebrow.  
"Perhaps, but is it my fault that you lot got bored with all the lovely entertainments that she could provide?" Hiei smiled, and blew softly on his bangs, shaking his head a little.  
"No, but that still doesn't excuse you from being a rabble-rouser. How are you feeling?"  
"Much better. Whatever that potion is has helped immensely; I was genuinely surprised to be feeling this good this early on."  
"Well, Yukina and Genkai wanted you to be able to at least enjoy Christmas. Apparently you...did not last year." Kurama sighed a little, and leaned against Hiei's chest, welcoming the koorime's warmth.  
"It...it wasn't pleasant. I couldn't spend time with any of you due to my job, and when I finally managed to get away long enough, even my mother had gone to a party that I certainly wasn't invited to. I was lonely, upset, and very unhappy with the world. I ended up meeting Koichi the next week during a New Year's party at Shizuru's. I wish I'd just gone to Demon world and spent it with you..." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Hiei's waist and burrowing his head into the koorime's warm, solid abdomen. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama in return, and he kissed the top of the kitsune's head, gently stroking his hair.  
"I wish you had too...I wish I hadn't left the first time, kirei..." He murmured, aware suddenly that Kurama was crying. Not the sobbing that Yusuke had witnessed, but the soft tears that were his true breakdown. Hiei kissed his head again, and reassured him, through touch and soft words, that all would be well again, if just given time. They sat that way through all three rounds, oblivious to the world around them, but at the same time respectful of it. When Yukina offered Hiei some food to feed to Kurama, they took a plate and between the two of them, polished it clean, then returned to their embrace. Eventually, Kurama fell asleep while they were talking, and Hiei had to shift himself into the chair so that the kitsune didn't end up with a horrendous crick in his back. Finally, Genkai was getting ready to lock up, Yusuke yawning in tow as they surveyed the grounds, and Hiei stirred, gently shaking the kitsune awake.  
"Kireikitsune...time to wake. How are you feeling?" Kurama yawned widely, stretching like a cat and almost knocking Hiei off the chair in reply. "Better, I take it?" He chuckled, perching with ease.  
"Mmmhmm...sleep again?" He mumbled, gazing up at the koorime blearily. Hiei laughed softly, and nodded, kissing his forehead lightly.  
"Let's get you back to your room...Whoa!" Hiei had to leap to catch the poor fox from staggering right off the stands, and once Kurama was safely supported, he started walking back to their bedroom. He'd gone ahead the night before and moved his things into Kurama's room, giving up on getting a solid night's sleep when he was too worried and going back and forth anyway. It didn't take as long as he'd thought it might, given how sleepy Kurama was, and soon enough he'd lowered the kitsune into his bed, and leaning down to kiss his forehead, he moved away to roll up in his own bedding, tired to the bone. However...he felt like he'd forgotten something, and turning over, he realized that Kurama was staring at him, the saddest, most puppy-dog-looking eyes brimming with tears. He sighed with a faint smile, and untangling himself, he dragged his bedding over to Kurama's, and allowed the fox to snuggle into him. He smiled, softly now, and held Kurama close, planting a final kiss on his forehead.  
"Sleep, my kireikitsune...I'll be here when you wake..."

**I probably butchered the Japanese, but I like that pet name, dammit. So it's staying, no matter how wrong it is. And Hiei using it? Freakin' adorable.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ya know the drill.**

_Delicate_

~sunday morning, early~

Hiei woke with a start, his senses as frightfully raw and sensitive as the day his Jagan eye had fully awakened, and shocked, he realized that it was indeed open, and the sheer volume of energy that he hadn't been able to sense in the past three weeks washed over him like a tidal wave. It was searingly painful, and it took him the better part of a minute to close the damned thing. Finally, he could sit up without being blinded, and realized that he was alone, and that someone was calling for him.  
"Hiei! Hiei, can you wake up? We can't find him anywhere!" The koorime felt a chill shiver down his spine, and throwing off his blankets, he sprinted to the door, throwing it open just as Shizuru skidded to a halt, panting. "Genkai saw him slip into the trees but we can't find him! It's like his energy is completely gone!" Hiei felt himself pale, and he ran to his duffel, hauling out a cloak, his sword, and a good pair of boots, strapping a small belt of healing potions and other medical gear across his chest. He was stuffing his feet in the boots when Yusuke ran in, panting even harder than the psychic.  
"Hiei...!...He's...in the woods...it's Youko, man...!" Hiei finished stuffing his other foot into his boot and took off, opening his Jagen just enough so that he could search for Kurama. He winced at the surge of signatures, but focused on one very faint one, a wavering blossom of demonic earth ki that was limping across the landscape. It would not take long for him to catch up; presumably, Youko was not as powerful in this state, without his cache of seeds and plants to use as weaponry and in a place where he'd never set foot in his true form. Presumably. There was the very real possibility that he would not survive this, should the fox choose to unleash his full power. With the Jagen so newly reawakened, and his own skills a little atrophied because of it...Hiei wondered if he should send a message to Yusuke. It might not be a bad idea to have a back up...He paused, a clearing behind Youko, and closed his eyes, opening his Jagen a little more to pick up Shizuru or Kuwabara, the best in the group for receiving and relaying messages. He pictured Youko, and sent the message that should either of them sense his power fading, that Yusuke should take over.  
He closed down his Jagen after that, dimly sensing their shock and fear, and their assent, and opened his eyes, eyes keen enough to track even a squirrel across a rock face. Hiei let his tracker training take over, running the snows like he had his whole life, fast and light, soon catching up to the kitsune. He stopped short as Youko stumbled, clearly injured from a few falls, and just as clearly growing deeply chilled. The koorime carefully stepped into the clearing, sliding a healing potion into his hand, and exposing both hands to the cold so that Youko could see that he wasn't hiding anything. He took a breath, and spoke.  
"Youko Kurama-san?" The kitsune spun, and Hiei was surprised at his height; he was easily a head taller than the Kurama he knew, and Hiei swallowed nervously, offering the healing potion with both hands. "This will help you heal, and warm up. It will not muddle your senses, and if you wish, I can explain much of what happened." He waited for a good fifteen minutes while the kitsune pondered his generosity, and just as he was going to give up, he felt his breath suck in as a long, delicate hand tipped with dainty claws plucked the potion out of his hands. Youko drank it greedily, tossing the empty bottle to the ground as he finished it, resting one hand on his stomach, eyes closing in quiet bliss. Golden eyes snapped open, and he held out his free hand, snapping his claws.  
"I require another. Give it to me, then explain." Hiei dutifully handed over the potion, and settled on a fallen log, tucking his hands back into his cloak. He sighed a little, and bowed his head to the kitsune.  
"This...starts with your human body. Minamino Shuichi was raped, beaten and half-strangled; we brought him here, the sanctuary between the Spirit, human, and Demon worlds, so that he could heal. Yesterday, he had been taking those potions all day long, and slept most of the time. This morning...I would assume that you woke, wondered what the hell was going on, and meandered into the forest, where you discovered that you were not in Demon world." Youko eyed him suspiciously, but shrugged, his long hair caught up by the wind as his ears swiveled to and fro.  
"Your assumption seems to be correct. I woke walking into the forest, and as I could not remember what had happened to me, and smelled a great many humans, I chose to flee into a place that I assumed was safe. Clearly I was wrong. You are the koorime-friend of my human form, correct?" Hiei nodded, and offered him a third potion. Taking it, he drank it down before tossing it aside as well. "I have three questions that I wish to be answered. First, am I being hunted for any reason?"  
"You are only being searched for. In truth, we are all far more concerned about both yourself and Shuichi's health, and as such, we seek only to offer healing and care."  
"Good. Secondly, will I be harmed should Shuichi prove difficult to return to?"  
"Not if I have any say of it."  
"Very good. Third...If I cannot return to Shuichi, I wish to return to Demon world. Can this be accomplished?"  
"...Absolutely. Did you have any other concerns?"  
"None that you can answer, I feel. Not to diminish your abilities any, but as the first demon to join souls with that of a human, and in effect become half-human myself, I believe I fall under a special set of circumstances. Special enough that I do not even know the full extent of what I am capable of...So, koorime, lead us back to this sanctuary." Hiei bowed, and drawing out his sword, he started plowing a path through the forest's thick snowfields, eyes fixed on the distant mound that marked the temple's grounds. _Come back to me, Kurama...I don't want to lose you again..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...*sadface***

_Delicate_

It took them the better part of two hours to trudge back to Genkai's home; Youko was still very weak, and had to take frequent breaks, resting in silence while Hiei either treated his few wounds or broke the path down a little more. Where they rested now was roughly the halfway point; Hiei was thankful to see the taller pines begin to fade into scrub brush and skeletal broadleaf trees. Here, the snow would be thicker, but it would have had a better chance at melting in the midday sun, rather than freeze thicker underneath the shadowed evergreens.  
Soon, they were making faster headway, Hiei choosing to allow his aura to melt the path, rather than wasting his energy breaking through it as he had before. Before long he was soaked to the bone with sweat and slush, and the kitsune was little better; Youko looked distinctly grey, and his golden eyes were dimmed with exhaustion. When they reached the formal grounds, Hiei offered him a seat on one of the benches, melting off the snow so that the fox could rest. Youko shook his head in return, but found that he couldn't walk any longer, collapsing in the muddy slush leftover from Hiei's endeavors. The koorime's shout echoed across the ice, and Yusuke popped up from one of the smaller buildings, running towards them.  
"OI! I thought I sensed you two coming back! Here, let me pick him up..." With a grunt, the detective heaved Youko up enough to drag him over to the bench, while Hiei caught up his legs and between the two of them, draped the unconscious fox demon over the stone bench. They both dropped to their haunches, panting, and Hiei sagged a little, his eyes fluttering.  
"We were damned lucky you were on the lookout, Yusuke...I don't think either of us could have made it to the temple without aid."  
"I'm just glad you made it back! Though...things are going to get pretty interesting here in a bit when everyone else is done organizing their crap."  
"Why is that?"  
"Well...we found Kurama, man."  
"Ye~es...He's right there."  
"No, Hiei...we found _our_ Kurama." Yusuke pointed at the hill above them, and Hiei watched, mouth agap, as his kitsune sped across the snow, dressed in his trademark yellow caftan and white pants, long hair flying as he carried a pack easily as big as the koorime, as though it were light as air. Kurama eased to a halt before them, and paused, his wide green eyes on Hiei first, then on Youko.  
"Is it really...?" Hiei stood, with difficulty, and drew Kurama into a light hug, taking comfort in his closeness and warmth, nodding.  
"It is. He's in pretty bad shape, though, and could use a fair amount of help. Take care of him first; I'll have Yusuke take me back to the temple. All I need is some food and a little sleep...and maybe a little of Genkai's tea..." He yawned widely, and studied Kurama's face for a moment, then spoke again. "How are you feeling?" Despite his exhaustion, he still looked deadly serious. Kurama smiled gently and tweaked his nose a little.  
"Better than ever. Most of the memories, while still painful, were helped along in the healing process by Koenma and a little mental blocking from Genkai...and this particular...separation from Youko. While they do still haunt me...I will not let them control me. I have too much to do, thanks to whatever caused the soul bond to dissapate so abruptly." He kissed Hiei's Jagen eye lightly, smiling a little, then pushed him towards Yusuke. "Go rest; I'll take care of things here." As Hiei allowed himself to be supported by the detective, he passed Kurama his sword, muddied and battered as it was.  
"Just in case you need it." Kurama smiled, and slipping it into his belt, nodded. He watched the two work their way up the hill before turning back to Youko, gauging his condition and needs. He was clearly exhausted to the bone; likely from whatever schism had taken place to enable this parting of souls. However, his wounds were mostly healed, and so Kurama set to work stabilizing and warming his body, wrapping him in a special vine that both created, and reflected heat in on itself. Granted, that was the device the plant used to kill its prey, but with careful manipulation, it was perfect for use in hypothermia cases. As Kurama worked, he was glad to hear voices coming back down the hill; help with carrying the demon would be most appreciated. He turned back around as Kuwabara and Chu drew near, and stepped out of the way.  
"He's all yours, gentlemen. If you would just lay him in my room? That way, I can watch over him with few problems."  
"Shuure, Kurahma."  
"Right. Can we do anythin' else for ya?"  
"Mmm...not at the moment, I don't think. Let's go." The two men picked Youko up carefully, working their way up the hill sideways in order to avoid toppling over and sending the kitsune into the slimy puddle below. Kurama followed, one hand on the vine-covered body to monitor his temperature and vital signs. It...had been an eventful day, he mused, from the morning, when he'd woken up on the porch, entirely nude and alone, to this afternoon, where he was helping transport his demonic soul up a hill with a young human and a drunk demon to a monastery. He had not forgotten the traumas, no...but right now, he had to work through them, because Genkai's power was not enough to help the large demon. He sighed a little, pinching the bridge of his nose. _And Yusuke was the one complaining about having a 'complicated' life_, he thought, brushing his bangs back a little. Ah, well. The work made his own pain fade a little, and soon enough he'd be warm again, and perhaps...perhaps he and Hiei would talk. Yes...It had been far too long, and if this parting was permanent...Kurama's eyes narrowed a little as he thought about the implications of that. If this was indeed a final process...then what would happen if Youko left for Demon world?


End file.
